


Onerous Duty

by 27dragons



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Chores, Drabble, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: Bucky just wants them toshut up.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Onerous Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble fills a square for the Tony Stark Bingo - full info in the endnote!

“It’s your turn!”

“You swapped for the dishes last week!”

“What’s going on, guys?” Bucky asked.

“ _Someone_ is reneging on a deal,” Sam growled. “I _told_ him--”

“Uh-huh,” Bucky interrupted. “What’s he tryna dodge?”

“Stark duty.”

“What.”

“Tony’s back from Japan and _someone_ has to babysit him through the jetlag. No one wants a repeat of the macaroni incident. _No one_.”

“But he’s the grumpiest whiny-baby in the _universe_ with jetlag,” Sam said. “Which is why--”

“I _paid_ you for those dishes!”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “ _I’ll_ take Tony. You two go work out all this sexual tension somewhere else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Onerous Duty  
> by @27dragons  
> Card 4027  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830560  
> Square: A1 - Chore Rotation  
> Ship: None  
> Rating: G  
> Tags/Warnings: Steve/Sam if you squint, Chores, Bickering, Drabble  
> Summary: Bucky just wants them to shut up.  
> Wordcount: 100


End file.
